Random Danny Phantom Crap!
by pieeater66
Summary: A collection of one shots, short stories and dribbles featuring the crazy hijinks of the Danny Phantom cast, Please R&R. PM with any story ideas and remember, me no own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman does. Amethyst Ocean!


Random Danny Phantom Crap!

 **A/N**

Summary: A collection of short stories, one shots and drabbles about the Danny Phantom cast having fun

Rated: T, because I'm paranoid

Disclaimer: I only own Danny Phantom and Green day in my wildest dreams. All rights go to the owners and creators!

Ship: (DxS) maybe some (TxV). Don't like don't read

Chapter 1: The Shower Video

Danny trudged into the cafeteria after finishing up in the locker room, and set his lunch down in his usual spot next to Sam.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said nonchalantly.

"Nothing much, just Paulina and her satellites obsessing over some stupid video of some guy in the shower." Just then he caught a piece of the conversation.

"I, wonder who he is, cause I would like so want to date him. I mean he's not as hot as the ghost boy, but he's a close second." Paulina said with a giggle. "And he's talented to." Star replied. All the girls sighed.

"Wait a minute, what are they talking about?" Danny asked somewhat nervously.

Tucker gave him an incredulous look. "You really haven't seen the video?

Danny was nervous again. "What video?"

"THE video." Tucker said again. "Here just let me show you." He pulled out his PDA and pulled up a social media page popularized by Casper High students. He clicked on a link entitled " _Casper High's mysterious hottie? Who could it be?!",_ which pulled up a video. Tucker hit play.

The video started out with a blurry shot of what could only be someone's shower. The camera zoomed in on a person in the shower. The person in question was obviously male and very athletic. He was well built and wasn't bulky, just obviously made of muscle, and when he turned ever so slightly you got a nice view of a very well chiseled twelve pack. Another striking feature about him was that he was almost entirely covered in a patch work of thin white scars, and some of them looked fresh. His back was to the camera so you couldn't see his face, and thankfully the steam from the shower covered his nether regions. He was in the process of scrubbing his hair so the color couldn't be determined. As he scrubbed his hair, his back muscles flexed which made all the girls practically drool. Suddenly he stopped scrubbing his hair and you could hear the music for Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams crank up in the background. He starting playing air guitar, and it was obvious to any guitar players that he was hitting the right chords. He sang along with the most amazing bravado any of the viewers had ever heard.

 _I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

 _I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

 _I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

 _Read between the lines  
Of what's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

 _I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I walk alone  
I walk a..._

 _I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

Suddenly, the camera person snickered. The singer must have heard, because all of a sudden he froze and his whole body flushed a rather impressive shade of crimson. His arm shot out and grabbed a towel, then lunged at the camera person and the screen went black. The quick flash of his face wasn't long enough for viewers to pick up any identifying features, and even the uploading account name didn't give any hints, as the username was Anonymous-Pseudonym-Anagram1. Nevertheless, the school was swept up in a wave of guesses as to who the star off the video could be.

When the video ended, Danny was nearly the same color as the guy in the video was. Sam and Tucker were passing around theories on who it could be.

"I'll bet 50 bucks that it was one of the football players trying to show off their body to everyone." Tucker said loudly.

"You're on," Sam yelled back. "If it was a football player then why would they go through all the trouble of hiding their identity? I'm guessing it was a nerd with something to hide." The arguing went back and forth with almost everyone taking a side as Danny tried to slip out quietly. "Danny!" both of them yelled. He froze and slowly spun around. "Y-yes?" he asked nervously. "Pick a side, you're either with me or against me." They both said at the same time.

"Aww, come on. Do I really have to?"

"Yes!" They both said again at the same time. "Jinx!"

"I'm having major flashback to the first episode right now." He muttered darkly under his breath. 'What can I do to escape this mess?'

"Uh-uh-uh, Ghost!" he cried, hoping to distract everyone.

Everyone screamed at that. "Not again!" someone yelled. "Don't worry," Paulina said, "Danny Phantom will come and rescue me-he's in love with me!" While all this was going on Sam and Tucker were just giving Danny dirty looks.

In the ensuing chaos, Danny managed to sneak back to his house where Jazz was reading a psychology book.

"Hey Jazz, why did you post that video of me?" he asked (A/N Gasp! That video was Danny, I could never have—actually it was pretty obvious. ;)

"Simple little brother, payback for kidnapping Bearbert Einstein last week." she said with a smirk.

"Sooooo, basically you're saying that my secret was almost blown by an overprotective big sister as payback for kidnapping her childhood teddy bear?"

"Yep." she said.

"Well now that we have that cleared up, I'm going to take a shower." he said. "And this time hopefully without someone videotaping me."

"I make no promises little brother." Jazz said as she walked off with a wink.

 _A/N_

Pie: First chapter is done. Love it? Loathe it? This is essentially my first fanfic5tion so please R&R any chapter ideas you want to see done, please leave it the comments, luv y'all!

Eater: She means "Please like it, please like it, please like it!"

Pie: Hey!

Eater: Ciao!

Pie: bye!


End file.
